User blog:E-Clare forever/Eli and Clare,New Season 10 part 4
I put part 5 here too! A week later,they all got really close: Clare,Adam and Eli all planed on meeting in the park to work on the play.Eli was late,car trouble.Clare and Adam are sitting on the table of a park bench. Clare:So you’ve known Eli for a while right? (Adam gives her a weird face) Adam:Yes… Clare:So you’d say you guys are close? Adam:Where’s this going? Clare:I think he’s lying to us! Adam:You barely know him,do you expect him to tell you his life story the first day he meets you? Clare:Well,no but he lied to us about his mom! Adam mumble:To you Clare:What? Adam:Nothing (Eli parks and sees them) Eli:I have finally arrived! (Adam and Clare turn around) Adam:FINALLY! Eli:Blame good old Morty!Not me! Clare:Old?yes Good?not so much Eli smiles Eli:So anyone wanna start off with their plan or should I? Adam:OH ME!!ME!!I WANNA START!!!! Clare and Eli both laugh Clare:You’re welcome to start. Adam:YES!!Ok,so there’s this guy and his girlfriend is like a total bitch! Then they get in a big fight and then… Eli interepts:I don’t like this idea! Adam:I didn’t finish! Eli:If you do you’ll end up with a broken neck! Clare:ELI!CHILL!It’s just a stupid play! Eli:It’s not just a stupid play! Adam:FINE!I’m sorry!I think it’s a good idea! Eli:Sounds a little familiar too me! (Pause)Adam:Oh crap!I just realized where my inspiration came from!I’m sorry! Eli:JUST NOW? Adam:I’m sorry! Eli:Go to hell! Eli walks to his car.Adam trys to follow but Eli pushes him back. Eli:Some best friend you are! Adam:I’m sorry I didn’t realize! Eli gets in his car and drives away.Clare walks up to Adam. Clare:Oh what the hell just happened? Adam:I’m an ass! Adam walks away and Clare’s still confused,she just walks home. Clare gets to her house and sees Morty.Eli is at her doorstep about to ring the bell. Clare:Eli? Eli looks up, confused. Clare:Over to your left. Eli:Oh hey. Clare:I wouldn’t ring that,my dad gets really angry around guys that say they know me. Eli walks away from the door.Both smile Clare:Are you gonna fill me in on what’s happening just a bit ago? Eli:I guess I kinda have to Clare shrugs Eli:Come with me to my car,I don’t want any of your neighbors to hear this ok? Clare:Sure They get into Morty Eli:I know I’ve only known you for a while,but your like my best friend,you know other than Adam Clare smiles:Same here! Eli:So try not to judge me? Clare:Sure Eli:I’ve been lying to you,I didn’t have car trouble today.Remember that commitment I told you about? Clare:Ya Eli:Ok well.(Breaths in,like it was the last time he was ever gonna breathe)Two years ago,I started going out with this girl,Julia,it was great at first but then we started fighting.One day,we both kinda lost it.We were in this very car,she got pissed and left,she was so upset that she wasn’t looking to where she was and… Eli broke out in tears,Clare put her hand on his shoulder. Clare:It’s ok you don’t have to tell me… Eli:No I wanna (Wipes his eyes) Eli:She got hit by a truck. Eli looked over at a very worried Clare Eli:She was in a comma for 9 months,5 days and 7 hours.I sat by her the whole time,holding her hand,telling her about my day and all that kind of stuff. Then,one day she woke up,looked around she saw me.She said ‘I love you Eli Goldsworthy.’ I was freaking,but I knew I had to called the nurse.When we got back Julia was out of bed ,near the window,she said “Goodbye” and kissed me and then fell to the ground.(He started crying again)No pulse this time!But I know she’s still out there!I see her everyday!Sometimes even twice a day! Clare:How? Eli:I try not to ask myself!She’s in the car right now!Don’t you see her? Clare:Where in the car?(She was even tearing up) Eli:In the backseat!(Turned around)It’s ok Julia,Clare’s a friend of mine.(Long pause)Ya just a friend!Nothing else!(Pause)Jewels!NO!NEVER!(Pause)Of course I never could!Only you do that! Eli smiles Eli:Can you see here now? Clare:Does she want me too? Eli:Ya!She was a little confused at first,she thought I was cheating on her!I had to tell her that only she does that kinda stuff. Eli cried again “You think I’m crazy!” Those words were burnt into Clare’s mind,forever! Clare:No! (Eli started crying again on her shoulder,Clare tried to comfort him) Clare’s dad got home and was walking up to the front steps,when he saw Clare hugging some “punk” crying in a piece on junk,at least that’s all he could thing about. Papa Edwards walked up to the car and tapped on the window. Eli looked up,confused Clare:That’s my dad! Eli quickly got his head off of Clare’s shoulder,smiled at him then opened his window. Clare:Hi Dad Papa Edwards to Eli:You are? Eli:Elijah Goldsworthy,or in other words..(Clare kicks him)..Some random dude Clare gets out of the car, Papa Edwards walks away from the door meaning ”Whoever the hell you are better get out!” Eli got the hint and got out too. Papa Edwards:What were you doing in his car?(Looks at Eli)Were you crying? Clare:He’s a guy from my English class. Papa Edwards:Your 11th grade English '''class? Clare:Ya.. Papa Edwards:So were you crying? Eli:A man trys to keep his manly image,but sometime it gets hard and… Papa Edwards:So yes? Eli:I guess if you have to put it that way. Clare and Eli both tried not to laugh Papa Edwards to Clare:Did you break up with him or something? Eli’s eyes widen Clare:No!No no!He’s just a friend of mine. Papa Edwards: Then why the hell was he crying? Eli: Emotional episode of Gossip Girl last night. Clare burst out laughing,when Eli heard he couldn’t not laugh with her Papa Edwards was so confused,but he had a long day at ‘work’ and he just wanted to sit down and read. Papa Edwards:So Eli are you staying for dinner? (Eli looks at Clare)Eli:Wasn’t planning on it Papa Edwards:Well,your welcome to if you want. Papa Edwards walks inside Clare:Do you wanna come in? Eli:Was that normal for your dad to just be nice to some random dude? Clare:Sadly no,but take advantage of it! Eli:I will! Clare:So you’re staying for dinner? Eli:As long as we’re cool Clare:Of course!And no I don’t think you’re crazy! (Eli and Clare go up to Clare’s room) Eli:If anyone told me that I’d make it up to room today I would’ve believed them,better apologize to Fitz Clare:Haha,but my dad’s probably listening to you right now! Eli:Oh just kidding! Clare:So is that why you transferred?The whole Julia thing? Eli:Well,Adam already really wanted a fresh start and I knew I didn’t want to be known as the guy everyone tell him when they pass him in the hall and says something like “I’m really sorry about Jewels!She was an amazing person!”Even if they never even talked to either one of us! Clare:No way! Eli:Way! The two were talking for a while when Clare’s phone went off. Clare:Sorry,it’s Alli. Eli:It’s cool!Take your time! Clare answers:Hey Alli…Good..Hey I’m kinda busy right now…Yes…I get it the new guy just checked you out…I got to go…Cuz I’m with Eli…NO!NOT LIKE THAT!ALLI!..Ok bye Eli laughing:So how’s Alli? Clare:Shut up! (Throws a pillow at him) Eli:Oh no you did NOT just start that! Clare:What if I did? Eli: Then,I’d have to do this! (Eli starts tickling Clare,Clare giggles nonstop!Eli looks into Clare’s eyes,and Clare his.They are about to kiss,when someone opens the door.It’s Papa Edwards.They both jump up!) Papa Edwards:I knew you were more than a friend! Clare: Dad! Please don’t freak! Papa Edwards:How can I not?All I can say is that I got here when I did!If I was 15 minutes later I’m sure I would’ve found you topless! Clare:DAD!Do you really think I’d do that? Eli: Mr.Edwards I would never do that to Clare. Papa Edwards:I’m not worried about you Elijah!I’m worried about that slut standing next to you! Clare:Dad,please not now!Please! Clare was trying as hard as humanly possible to not cry. Papa Edwards:Oh no!If you were ashamed of what you did than do it? Clare:Please Dad!Can we have this talk later!?! Papa Edwards:No now! Eli:Ok I’m outta here! Papa Edwards:No Elijah stay,I want to hear this!You know that girl got caught about to have sex right where you were sitting. Eli’s eyes widen Clare:Dad I didn’t want to!Can you just let Eli go!?! Papa Edwards:Who’s Eli? Eli:Me. Papa Edwards:Fine you know what?Just go get yourself pregnant! (Papa Edwards leaves room,and slams door behind him) Clare falls on the bed,crying her eyes out.Eli sits next to her. Eli:Clare?Clare,it’ok!I’m sure your dad was just not used to the idea of his little girl growing up. Clare:No,I’m used to that.Just he has to make a big deal about it in front of people!He did the same thing once when Alli came over!He started going on and on about it!Oh wait I guess I kinda need to fill you in,huh? Eli:Well,if you can Clare:So you know that guy with the Justin Beiber hair cut?The one that dates the blonde cheerleader? Eli:Ya Clare:Well,he’s my ex,so … Eli:What?Him?(He burst out laughing)Justin Beiber wannabe!!! Clare:Ya,ya it’s him!Come on Eli Eli:Sorry,I’ll try not to laugh.Wait the pregnant cheerleader? Clare:Yes,but first we were going out.So one night K.C. came over just to study,But we finished early,so we started making out.He wanted more but I told him hell no and if he couldn’t take it he could just leave,but right when he was gonna leave my dad came and freaked out!K.C. screamed “Well,I guess you should know me and Jenna have been having a thing!”I was all like “Go to hell!”And ya so my dad kinda hates all guys! Eli:Wow! Interesting day for us! Clare:Ya Eli:Oh man I didn’t talk to Adam yet,I really need to get going. Clare:Oh ok,well bye. Eli:See ya tomorrow. The Next Day: Eli agreed to pick up Adam and Clare,he already picked up Adam.They were outside Clare’s house,she was late and not answering her phone! (Adam puts down his phone) Adam:That marks the 8th time I called her! Eli:One more time? Adam:No!Someone has to go in! (Both look at eachother) Adam:NOT IT! Eli:No!So not fair!Redo! Adam:Fine!Not it! Eli: Firetruck! Fine, but her dad hates me,so if I die it’s all your fault! Adam:Just go in! (Eli is about to grab his phone from his backpack in the back,when he sees Clare’s phone.He picks it up to show to Adam) Eli:Oh,I know why Clare’s not answering Adam:You gave her a ride home? Eli:Not really.I told her about Julia. Adam:And you forgot to mention this to me yesterday because? Eli:I don’t know.It was hard but I kinda had to after that Adam:So you told her how she used you as her own personal toy? Eli:Not really.. (Adam was about to get mad) Eli:I have to get Clare remember? (Eli left a very,very angry Adam in his car) Eli walked up to the door, and rang the bell.Papa Edwards opened the door. Papa Edwards:Oh,it’s you,do you need something? Eli:Oh,Clare’s late.Do you know if she’s up? (Eli could tell something was up,but when Papa Edwards opened his mouth again Eli knew he had been drinking) Papa Edwards:Upstairs. (Eli went up,knocked.No one answered,so he walked in) Eli:Clare?Clare you up? (Clare was fast asleep.Eli was walking over to her bed when he found a bra thrown on the floor.He got really nerves) Eli:Clare?Clare it’s time to get up. Clare:5 more minutes? Eli:5 more minutes and we’re gonna be late. (Clare realized it was Eli talking to her,she woke up and grabbed the covers and pulled them over herself) Clare:What are you doing here? Eli:You were late,and you forgot your phone in my car. Clare:Oh,my dad let you in? Eli:Ya,he knows me pretty well,from before I knew you Clare:Huh? Eli:My aunt’s his girlfriend you…. Clare:GIRLFRIEND?WHAT?MY PARENTS ARE STILL MARRIED! Eli:Oh,I thought you knew!I’m so so sorry! Clare:My dad has a girlfriend? Eli:I’m sorry! Clare:Wait for me outside my door,I need 10 minutes! Eli:Ok.. (He walked out freaking!He really thought Clare knew!) (Clare got ready,her and Eli walked down.Papa Edwards was on the couch) Papa Edward:Have a nice day (Clare pulled Eli over to near the T.V) Clare kissed Eli Papa Edwards eyes open wide! Clare:If you can have a girlfriend than I can have a boyfriend! Papa Edwards:Girlfriend? Clare:Eli told me!HIS AUNT!THAT’S DISGUSTING! Papa Edwards (to Eli):Why did you tell her? Eli:I thought she knew! Papa Edwards:Stop with the wide eye thing! Eli:Oh I’m sorry but the last girl I kissed,that I knew for more than an hour before,died the second after!And I just got caught kissing Saint Clare in front of her dad! Clare:I can’t believe you would do that to Mom!Should I be expecting a little brother or sister any time soon? Papa Edwards:CLARE!No,just please don’t call your mother with this,she’s trying to have fun with her brother and this will ruin her week! Clare:You think I’m gonna tell Mom this on the phone?Come on Eli,we’re gonna be late! (Clare and Eli leave,at Clare’s doorstep) Clare:I’m so sorry,I couldn’t think of anything else to do and … (She was interrupted by Eli kissing her.Adam was in the car listening to music and turned to find this!) Clare:What about Julia? Eli:I didn’t see her last night, think I’m sane? Clare:Of course I do! (Walk to car,before Clare gets in) Clare:Wait,inside you said the last girl you kissed that you knew for more than and hour,why? Eli:Uh (smiles)Ok right after Julia died I kinda went a little crazy and.. Clare:No need to explain (Get in) Adam:So,did I miss something? At school: Clare:I need to talk to Alli!She’s gonna kill me! Eli:Why? Clare:Oh well,the first day we saw you she…nothing Eli:Tell me! Clare:I can’t Eli nagging:PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!I won’t tell a soul! Clare mumbles:She called dibs Eli:Dibs?On me?I didn’t think I was her type… Clare:Ya,she likes jocks and you’re no jock Eli:Is that a problem? Clare:No,no it’s fine.But I just thought a could date a another jock to cheat on me (jokingly) Eli:Oh I’ll call Jenna! (Jenna walks by) Jenna:Why call me? Clare:Oh Eli:We thought we saw a duck,and we know how much you love ducks! Jenna:I was attacked by a duck when I was 5.But THANKS ANYWAY (Creepy thumbs up!) Eli:Cool Jenna:Well bye!! Clare:We better make some kind of code (Alli walks over to them) Alli:Hey Clare-Bear! Clare:Hi Alli,we need to talk Eli:Can’t you ever do the whole summary thing? Clare:How do I summarize this? Eli:It’s easy. Alli, Clare and I are going out Alli:What?No way you’re kidding! Eli:No really! (Eli kisses Clare) Alli:OH CLARE!I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!! Clare smiles Alli:Well I’ll leave you 2 love birds! Eli:See! Clare:She must just be hiding it,or she’s just really ok with it hum Eli:She’s your best friend of course she’s ok with it! Clare:We better get in,we don’t wanna be late Eli:Saint Clare,why not be late? Clare:Cuz then we’ll get in trouble Eli:Unless we get someone to give Mrs.Daws a note,maybe someone named Adam (They looked over to Adam,he was sitting with Wesley and Conner on the stairs) Clare:We can’t Eli:Why not? (Long pause)Clare:I can’t think of anything! Eli:And my parents are at work,till 4pm at least!Come on! Clare:It’s a good thing I can write with both hands Eli:YES! (Clare took out 2 pieces of paper,wrote with a different hand on each one.They walked up to Adam) Adam:Oh hey guys! Eli: Adam we’ve been friends for a long time and we need a favor! Adam:Sure,what is it? Clare:Give these notes to Mrs. Daws? Adam:Ok, skipping? Clare:YAY!Yes! Thank you!(She hugs Adam)Ok lets go,I don’t want Simpson to see us! Adam:What have you done to her? Eli:Peace Adam, thanks! (They run to Morty) Eli:We’ll get you after school Adam! (They get in the car) Clare:I can’t believe we’re skipping school! Eli: Newbie Clare:HEY! Eli:Don’t worry,it’s cute Clare smiles,Eli starts driving away from the school. Eli:Hey, I need to tell you something else Clare:You’re not a dad right? Eli smiles:No, no.I’m not supposed to be in 11th grade.I’m 17. Clare:Wow,did you get held back? Eli:Ya,the accident happened around exams so my brain kinda fizzled out . (Eli turns on the radio,The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus was playing,Face Down,Eli’s favorite band!) Eli:I love these guys!(Started singing along with the radio) Clare laughed and started singing too Eli:Hey,you’ve never seen my house,did you? Clare:Nope Eli:Well,we’re here.Let me go in first to make sure no one’s home Clare: What if someone’s home? Eli: I’ll tell them I forgot my book, don’t worry my parents believe me! Clare: Ok, but what if they ask why I’m here? Eli: I’ll handle it (Eli went inside) Eli whispered: Hello? (He walked into the living room and found someone sitting on the couch!He tried to run, but the person knew he was there) Person: Eli, come sit. Eli: Why are you here? Person: Come on, you’re really this upset about seeing your real dad? '''DON DON DON!!!Hope you liked it!Please comment!Part 5 is gonna be started soon! Part 5 sine my internet is being annoying and won't let me make a new blog thing: Eli could feel this man’s words as if they were a cool breeze,he was shaking as he said:My real dad doesn’t just come around whenever he hears Cece got a raise! Eli’s ‘dad’:You know that’s not why I came. Eli was starting to pick up whatever looked valuable before his father could even look at it,”Then give me a reason why you would come!” Eli’s ‘dad’:You’re my son,and I should see you ever once and a while Suddenly, the door between the living room and the kitchen swung open and there was Cece,Eli’s mom. Cece: Eli? What are you doing home? Eli: That’s just what I was asking this guy over here Cece sighed, hoping her son wouldn’t say something stupid Cece: He came to see you Eli was really pissed off now!”And why the hell would you let him in our house?!? Cece:Maybe me and you should go to the other room Eli Eli (while looking at the man everyone called his dad):Ya this calls for parenting and we all know he can do that. Bullfrog quickly got up and walked over to Eli,”Rather you like it or not I’m still ur dad!” Eli:Correction ur my father, u’ll never be my dad MEANWHILE: Clare was starting to worry about Eli.It had been 20 minutes since he went in,and she was also getting a little bored.So,she got out of the car, and walked over to the window to see Eli, Cece and a man that looked a lot like Eli.He had his thick, black, messy hair,but his was much greasier than Eli’s.He also had Eli’s mouth and his smirk.Was it the fat drunk from last time she was over there? It looked as if they were arguing when all of a sudden she heard the man say:”Who’s that?”While pointing at her.She felt her eyes widen.She wanted to run back to the car but her legs weren’t working. INSIDE: Eli sighed:”Clare” Cece was confused,this was Clare?She thought she would be more like Julia.She thought her son had a type and this was not it.’That’s Clare?Stalker much?’ Eli still looked pissed but still said: She isn’t stalking me, I forgot my biology book here on our way to school. Bullfrog knew Eli was lying since he used the same one when he was his age,”School starts by 8,its 9.” Eli: We had a free period.I’m gonna get her,she probably ran to Morty. He stopped on his way out of the door, looked at Bullfrog and then left. “Why does he know when school starts? He was gone before I was even in preschool” OUTSIDE: Clare was sitting in the passenger’s seat with her seat belt already on,shaking.Eli opened the driver’s door. Eli,”Hey” as he sat down and took Clare’s hand in his Clare didn’t move a muscle.”Do they hate me?Do they hate us for skipping?Do…” Eli put a finger to her lips and said softly,”Shut up for a second.No they don’t ok?” Clare:Do they know we’re skipping? Eli:Bullfrog think so,but Cece has no clue. Clare still had Eli’s finger on her lips,but managed to say:So we’re good? Eli:Ya,I got to get back inside, you don’t need to come if you don’t want to. Clare: But wouldn’t that be even weirder? Eli took a second to think about it:Ya kinda Clare sighed:Fine, but will they hate me? Eli:”No one could” while leaning in to kiss her,but Clare pushed him back,”You know your parents are watching us right?” Eli:”So, awkward?” Clare nodded. IN THE HOUSE: Eli:So, oh this is Clare Clare smiled and waved awkwardly Cece:So this is the famous Clare I’ve heard so much about? Clare:Famous? Eli’s eyes widened,”Not that famous, right Cece?” Cece:Oh come on Eli,no need to lie with a girl as great as I’ve heard about. Clare started looking at the floor “''Can this be any more awkward?Why does Cece seem to know so much about me?Oh crap is she talking to me now?”'' Eli:Well we better get my book,don’t wanna be late Bullforg: Sure you don’t! Eli: What’s that supposed to mean? Bullforg: You have a brain right?Use it! Cece and Clare both had shocked looks on their faces,but Cece spoke up “Bullfrog!Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute!?!Eli get your book, I don’t wanna have a call from your school.” Eli:”Sure thing” while taking Clare’s hand and leading her down the hall to his room IN THE KITCHEN: Cece: Is this how you’re planning on impressing me? Bullfrog: You know I have a question for you? Is that what you call parenting? Cece: Excuse me? Bullfrog: You heard me. The boy has less than no matures! Cece: The boy has a name! And he only doesn’t whenever you’re around! Bullfrog: Well, don’t you get happier whenever I’m around? Cece: Not if Eli isn’t! Bullfrog: What do you want me to do? He won’t even look at me if he’s not having a staring contest! Cece: Act like a dad, not like his mother’s jackass boyfriend that doesn’t care if she has a past! Even if he’s in it! The hallway outside of Eli’s room: Clare: What r we going to do? Eli: Fake it Clare looks at the door to find a lock Eli: I’ll go in and grab my bio book and then we’ll go someplace far, far away. Clare looking confused: Why can’t I go in too? Eli’s eyes widened the one question he dreaded from everyone, even Adam! Hope you like it!!I'm gonna start putting up a new one hopefully every weekend,unless I have exams or something! Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction